


For your smile

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [562]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Robert suivra Niko partout où il ira, même si c'est un idiot.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač
Series: FootballShot [562]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	For your smile

For your smile

Niko est un idiot, Robert ne laissera jamais personne le dire en face de lui, mais il peut se le permettre, il peut légitimement le penser grâce au sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Niko est un idiot et il n’arrêtera jamais de le penser, mais ça ne l’empêchera jamais de le suivre peu importe où il ira. Il est plus fidèle à son frère qu’à n’importe qui, même Anica. Robert ne sait toujours pas s’il aurait dû l’empêcher d’aller au Bayern, d’accord c’était le rêve de son grand-frère, mais au fond de lui il savait que rien ne se passerait bien, partir de Francfort si tôt lui semblait déjà être une mauvaise idée, alors avoir confiance en Rummenigge ? Très mauvaise chose. Robert est plutôt déçu de la tournure des évènements, mais il ne dira jamais réellement quelque chose, sauf si Niko veut qu’il s’exprime sur le sujet. Il a toujours dû réconforter son frère après des défaites lourdes, ou des moments trop mouvementés, mais maintenant c’est différent. Il a la tête de Niko sur son épaule alors qu’ils sont assis contre le mur de son appartement, Robert savait qu’il le trouverait ici, essayant d’oublier sans le pouvoir. C’est son moyen de gérer ce qu’il vient de se passer.

« C’était désastreux Robert… »

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, ça aurait pu être pu être pire. »

« Pire que ça ? Non. J’aurais dû savoir que ç’allait arriver… »

« Eh bien, si tu es en train de te dire que tu aurais dû faire plus d’insomnies pour essayer de les faire gagner davantage, je t’arrête tout de suite. C’est trop tard maintenant, et s’ils se débrouillent mieux sans toi, ce n’est plus de ton ressort. Si je dois te forcer à te reposer à partir d’aujourd’hui, je le ferais. »

« Merci ? »

« Ce n’est pas la fin de l’aventure, on a encore du temps devant nous, d’accord ? »

« D’accord Robby. »

« Pas de top clubs avant un moment Niko, ils ne te méritent pas. »

_____________________________

« Monaco ? » Robert ne peut que sourire en voyant les messages sur le portable de son frère

« Ce n’est pas un top club. »

« On y est déjà allés, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est un bel endroit pour une nouvelle aventure, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Toujours. »

Fin


End file.
